The Truth hidden beneath the truth
by XxNightmare97xx
Summary: Yuuri shibuya has a secret even he himself doesn't even know he is the last survivour of an extinct demon race but he is also has another secret unfortunely he is unaware of who and what he truly is...he meets a misterous man who seems to know him will he finally be able to find the answer to all his questions? may contain characters from hunter x hunter On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a crossover im sorry if it comes out boring**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji( Black Butler ) Nor Do I Own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Warning: Yaoi...If You Don't Like Then Please Don't Read...  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

Surrounded by a void of darkness he floats there with no care in the world,curled in a ball,trembling fiercely scared out of his mind like he just seen a ghost Yuuri shook his head desperately trying to rid himself of the images of the nightmare he had just had for the hundredth time

"Damn it not that again i just dont understand who is that guy anyway"Yuuri said as he punched the pillow pratically screaming at himself

"The person in those dreams are you,that is your true self your true form of that of a demon yet also something else..."Yuuri looked all over for the source of that misterious voice mentally cursing himself wondering how could he have no sense the man's presence? as he stepped out of the shadows,but his image was blurry and unclear.

"w-who's there show yourself!"Yuuri shouted as he reached for his sword,ready to cut down the stranger "now is not the time for that right now ive come to help you" Sebastian said.  
"help me?" Yuuri looked confused he stared at sebastian while at the same time remaining in his fighting stance,Sebastian just raised an eyebrow to him but said nothing.a  
A few mintues pasted past before Sebastian spoke up again and said"yes you must quickly open your eyes for you are in danger"  
Now even more confused than before Yuuri eyes grew wided danger? what the hell is he talking about he thought to himself.

Sebastian sighed at his action and said"you are trapped with in the reams of your dream this world of darkness you see before you is an illusion created by the depths of your own mind"Sebastian sighed again as Yuuri tighten the hold on his sword obviously not believeing what he had just said  
"yea right as if i believe in the words of some stranger what kind of a fool do you take me for"yuuri screamed at Sebastion

"i understand your doubt but as you are now your eyes can't quite seem me yet your eyes are blinding you " my eys what the hell is he talking bout that doesn't make any sense Yuuri thought to himself getting slightly pissed at him  
"as i am now what do you mean?"Yuuri said as he slowly lowered his sword.

"im out of time i can't keep up this form for very long once you become whole i will explain it all to you ill be waiting...yuuri" Sebastian said as his image started to disappear "wait a second how do you know my name?" Yuuri ran over to Sebastian's retreating form,Sebastion smirked and mouthed something before he completely vanished in thin room became silent,he was alone once more"S-Sebastian?... i feel like i heard that name somewhere before but where?"yuuri looked around him again and sighed "how long are you gonna sit there and float in the darkness?"

The young maou looked up to find a mirror in front of him all he saw was his own reflection in it."who's there?"he asked as if someone was standing right next to him"i am you just like you are me we are both sides of the same coin we share a single body and soul all this time you have been refusing to acknowledge my existence that is why im slowly fading away leaving you in an extremely vulnerable state without me you can not be whole" Whole?...what does he mean...w-why does he look excatly like me what the hell is going on am i going inside"Yuuri thought out loud to himself "Yuuri you must open your eyes we must merge together so that your true power that sleeps within us both so that we can finally awaken and be reborn we must bring out our powers to its true potential we dont have much time you have to open you eyes your other self is disappearing"the young maou just stared at the image before him,unknowingly placing his hands on the mirror.

"Yuuri i know your confused but your soon find all the answers to your questions "was all that the voice said before a pure bright light began to glow merging the two into one being,the room grew quiet once more as yuuri continuously floated in the cool air of eternal darkness it felt nice yo have a cooling breeze over him,he closed his eyes as he remembered what his demon self had said to him,"Sebastian...he said come seek me but where am i suppose to look"Yuuri said to himself outloud  
"I dont know but you must go seek him out he seem to know how to save your other form as well" Yuuri eyes jolted open,wide eyed he looked around but sighed as he realizied it was just his demon self talking to him,the thought of having his other self listening to his thoughts irriated me but his demon self just sighed but said nothing.

"Yuuri...Yuuri...Yuuri!"a familiar voice called out to him,he tired his best to ingore it he wanted nothing more than to float peacefully in the darkness but the voice only grew louder and louder when he finally had had enough he reluctantly opened his eyes to glare at the bastard who dared to disturb his finally peaceful dream only to be tackled by a familiar blonde.

"Yuuri thank god your awake i was afraid that you might never wake up again" "Wolfram?" "of course who else would it be wimp dont ever scare me like that again"the young prince yelled

"i'm sorry..."Yuuri gave him a sad smile and looked down

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS STORY TURNED OUT BORING OR LAME THIS IS MY FIRST ATTMEPT OF MAKEING A FAN FICTION SO IM STILL NEW AT THIS FRIENDLY FLAMES PLEASE AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ THE REST ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I** **DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU NOR DO I OWN KUROSHITSUJI i wish i did though T^T**

**A/N:***sorry it took me so long to update i had to rewrite the whole story over plus there was soon many distracts i tried to update sooner but wolfram is being really diffcult so it turned out different .**

**Anyway please read & review friendly flames please (:  
Bishonens=Pretty Boys**

* * *

Chapter 2:who are you?

Wolfram couldnt help but stare at his fiance he could tell that something was different about them but he just didnt know what it was,maybe he was losing his mind yuuri suddenly stared at the window making Wolfram jump out of trance"whats the matter yuuri is something wrong?"Yuuri continued to stare at the window for a few more mintues then shook his head before setting his graze on a rather shock blonde bishonen.

"Yuuri you sure your feeling okay you seem sorta...different today you dont seem to be yourself" Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but before any words could come out his head started to acne and his vision started to get blurry and he could swear that he started hearing voices calling out to him consently call his name, saying "hurry Yuuri you must hurry" Yuuri covered his eyes and screamed"who are you what the hell do you want from me!" He looked and saw a person standing their in front of him streaching out his hand, he slowly reached for it until Wolfram stepped in front of him,Shaking him,calling out his name until finally he had had enough **Slap,Slap,Slap**"Yuuri...Yuuri...YUURI SNAP OUT OF IT YOU WIMP!"Wolfram yelled as he slapped him

Hands holding his cheeks that burned Yuuri blinked with a confused look on his face"what...just happened?"Yuuri said as he looked at his fiance he could have sworn he saw one of Wolfram's blood vessels burst as he yelled at him once more "What do you what just happened you went nuts you idiot!" Yuuri head up his arms in defense out of fear of Wolfram summoning his fire maroyku again but instead of the raging prince he expected to see,saw Wolfram's emerald eyes become filled with concern, Yuuri couldn't resist the urge to look at his fiance dumbfoundedly,mouth opened and eyes wide he thought something must be wrong with Wolf.

There was a moment of silence between the two,making Yuuri clear his throat uncomfortablely, his body started to get all fiddgetty from Wolfram's graze as he scanned his body up and down. After a few more minutes of silence Yuuri said"hey Wolf...uhm im going back to earth for awhile..."

Three seconds later Wolfram was yelling and throwing objects at Yuuri while saying "you bastard!" but somehow Yuuri's reflexs were alot faster than his beautiful blonde bishonen,Yuuri chuckled at himself and sweat dropped there's the Wolf he was especting to see"What's so funny you bastard why the hell do you wanna go back there for!" Yuuri thought for a moment even he himself didnt know the answer to that but he felt like there was somewhere he has to be, someone he has to see he just couldn't explain where he was going or who he was going to go see but he just had this feeling he knew who the voice belong to but his memories are hazy.

"I...there's someone i need to find"Yuuri said as he looked away from Wolfram"And who is that?"Yuuri sweat-dropped once again as he stared at Wolf, how am i gonna explain it to him he thought to himself, he huffed as he demon self just ingored him,he sighed and scratched the back of his head,"ugh your no help at all" he said to his demon self "whatever i have no interst in getting invovled in your lover's spat"Yuuri slightly blushed and calmly said"...honestly i dont even know..." Bad idea it only pissed off an already raging Wolf even more.

"YOU CHEATER YOU JUST WANT TO FO BACK SO YOU CAN GO FLIRT WITH SOME GIRL ISN'T THAT RIGHT YOU CHEATER!"Wolfram yelled as he summoned his fire maryoku

Yuuri put his hands out in protest dodging his sexy fiance's wrath "Calm down will ya how can i tell you something i myself don't even know!" "SHUT UP YOU LIAR HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!"

Wolfram placed his hands on the hilt of his sword but before he could pull it out yuuri grabbed his hands and pinned him againist the bed

"What do you think your doing you perverted wimp" the blushing prince said "Wolf" Yuuri whispered in his ear,paralyzing him ,making his desire to become one with him slowly build up inside him he hated how Yuuri knew just what to do to get him to lose control over himself

"I have to go to that place...there's things i must know...i need to find him i need to get some answers"Yuuri calmly said in a voice he had never use before,it made Wolfram shiver and he started to breath heavylily  
"Please Wolf...please understand there's something weird going on with me and i must find the answers to my past...i would never cheat on you i dont want anyone else but you...all i need is you by my side, please trust me...Wolf"

* * *

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU NOR DO I OWN KUROSHITSUJI i wish i did though T^T**

**A/N:***sorry it took me so long to update i had to rewrite the whole story over plus there was soon many distracts i tried to update sooner but wolfram is being really diffcult so it turned out different this story is slightly shorter than the first once again im sorry .**

**Anyway please read & review friendly flames please (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait...In the last chapter i added a fluffy confession scene but in this once ill add a fluffy kiss scene so please enjoy...**  
**please read and review please and thank you ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shadows

_Wolfram's Pov:::_

As I laid there trapped underneath my oh so sexy wimp i could do nothing but star into his beautiful black orbs it was like being sucked into a black hole i couldn't bring myself to look away from those eyes that seemed to draw me in so easily why was it so hard for me to breath when he stares at me like that i felt my face burn as i blushed

"Wolf..." Yuuri said in a voice that was both clam yet serious at the same time

As i contuined to stare into his eyes my arms suddenly moved on their own wrapping themselves around Yuuri's neck pulling him down so our lips connected

Normal pov:::

Yuuri's eyes grew wide as he felt something wet slide againist his lips making him accidently release his hold on his sexy blonde prisoner

Wolfram had a sly look on his face as he flip them over so that he was the one on top,Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything the room suddenly drew but some how his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness way faster than they normally did he could see Wolfram's confused face but he knew he couldnt see his.

"What the hell what happened to the lights?"Wolfram said as he jumped up into fighting stance ready to protect the young maou from any idiot who dared to try and do him harm while at the same time trying to force his eyes to quickly adjust to the darkness.

While Wolfram scanned the room Yuuri noticed the presence of a young boy he tries to warn Wolfram of the intruder but he was too late the Killua had already knocked Wolfram out and jumped out the window caring the unconscious Wolf with him."Wolf no!"Yuuri screamed as he rushed after him but it was already to late Killua and Wolfram had misteriously disappeared into the swore and cursed as he screamed how could he have been so careless he let some bastard take Wolf his Wolf he was pissed he started throwing any and everything in sight.

"Your majesty please calm down"Conrad said as he walking in the room, picking up everything that didn't break. Yuuri frowned and said "It's Yuuri... Conrad"

"Yuuri please allow me the task of rescuing my little brother"

"No way in hell are you going alone im coming to"

Conrad sighed and smiled once Yuuri was mad there was no point in trying to change his mind of course he realized that there was something different about him he just couldnt explain what that something was yet.

"Well shall we go your maj... I mean Yuuri we better hurry before Gwendal finds out"

"Wait what would be faster the window or the door?"

"Uh Yuuri who is that boy he doesnt seem to be from around here"Conrad said as he lightly tapped on Yuuri's shoulder,breaking him from his thoughts

"What?"

Conrad pointed to the window where a strange boy stood at,when yuuri finally turned around he found a short boy who looked about thirteen with spiky blackish with a tint of green hair looking around the room for something that yuuri could help but wonder what it was

"Uhm hello can i help you with something?"

Gon had turned to stare at him he seemed to be lost in a trance, that made Yuuri even more curious bout him,Yuuri eyed him suspiciously he couldnt help but noticed that something was awfully strange at him he definitely wasnt from around here"Its faint but i can tell that he was here damn i was too late"Gon said out loud to himself and frowned.

Gon had seem oblivious of their presence and unfortunely Yuuri was growing impaitient he cleared his throat hoping that would catch his attention thankfully Gon finally seemed to break from from his thoughts and said"Uh hello im sorry for being rude but im currently looking for someone he was here a few minutes ago have you seen him?" Yuuri started to think, "It seems that boy knows who kinapped Your fiance"Yuuri's demon self said to him,Yuuri nodded but said nothing.

"What does he..."

"he wouldnt happen to have white hair did he?" Yuuri cut in

* * *

**A/N:Let me take the time to remine you that the characters do not and will never belong to me but anyway sorry for the slow update this story is coming along very slowly but im trying my best to make the chapters a little bit longer so hopefully chapter four well be alot longer...i know i made yuuri a bit out of character it just sort of happen that way but any please say hello to our guest stars GON AND KILLUA! *all lights on them as they walk out from behind a curtain***

**Killua:YO**

**Gon:Hello everyone thanks for reading**

**Wolfram:you stupid writer how could you make me be the one who got kidnapped and not yuuri !**

**Me:It just sort of happened anyway whats done is done**

**Yuuri:Wait why did you make killua kidnapp wolf?**

**Me not telling *smirks***

**Yuuri:WHAT WHY NOT!**

**ME:Dont want to ruin it for my fellow readers**

**Killua:I also want to know why i captured wolf when i was suppose to...**

**Me:Shhhhhh! DONT RUIN IT!**

**Yuuri:WHAT! YOU MEAN I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS...**

**Me:SHUT UP*Presses a button* **

**Yuuri:*Disappears beneath the floor***

**Wolfram:Ah! you stupid reader what have you done with yuuri?!**

**Me:nothing *whishtles***

**Wolfram:Liar! GIVE YUURI BACK!**

**Me:NEVER! *Runs away***

**Wolfram:HEY GET BACK HERE *chases after me***

**Gon & Killua:*sweet drops and smiles* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:Before we begin let me just say that is a YAOI BOY X BOY LOVE IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ and also im sorry for the delay it took me three days to finnished watching an ainme called dog days (i kept forgetting about it -_-) but anyway please read and review and feel free to flame me as well ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 4: Past

"White hair? that's not a natrual hiar color is it?"Conrad said as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuuri, Yuuri just shurrged before saying"Yea im postive wolf's kidnapper had white hair that looked soft like a cloud"

"Aah did you just say he had white hair?"Gon suddenly shouted at them making yuuri jump a bit,Yuuri and Conrad both looked at Gon before Yuuri slowly nodded his head

"That means he was here before but why..."Gon said to hisself once again completely forgetting the fact that there was other people in the room,Yuuri sighed he was beginning to lose his patience all over again, he still didn't any clues to where they might have gone,not only he he have to go find Wolf he also had so go find Sebastian,Yuuri sighed in a few more moments of silence Gon finally snapped away from thoughts and said"Im Gon... Gon Freecss"What a strange name Yuuri thought to himself not wanting to upset him so he keep his comment to hisself."My name is Yuuri Shibuya and this is my godfather Conrart Weller we just call him Conrad though"Yuuri said as he smiled at his new found friend he completely forgot about his missing fiance,Conrad just watch as the two as they shook hands and smiled at each other finally he cleared his throat and calmly said "shouldnt we be looking for Wolfram?"The room grew silent once again until Yuuri suddenly shouted "Ahh your right!" Gon just laughed at Yuuri while Conrad just smiled at the now embrassed young maou"Gon do you have any idea who this person is and where he went?"Gon thought for a minute unsure if he should tell them before nodding,just when he was about to say something his phone rung,he looked at curiously,"THAT IDIOT"Gon Shouted without thinking.

Yuuri's Pov:::

I jumped as Gon yelled at his phone "what's wrong?" I asked him but he seemed to be lose in his own world again,really this was starting to get old.  
Gon dialed a number on his phone and waited until one picked up before yell"KILLUA YOU IDIOT!" I stared curiously at Gon,he was obvious mad at the person over the phone he kept screaming stupid stupid killua,killua you dummy,killua your an idiot and you bastard.I was starting to get a headacne and and leaned againist the window as i waited paitently for Gon to get off the phone."Yuuri are you alright?" Conrad asked me,god he's such a worry-wart,if he keeps that up he'll go wrinkles on his forhead like Gwendal,i began to laugh at the thought of seeing Conrad with wrinkles,I smirked as he looked at me with a confused expression on his face."That stupid killua i can't believe he did that"Gon said as he closed his phone and placed it in his pocket."Now that's over will you answer my questions?"I said as i stared him down,Gon smiled at me before saying "It seems like i will be your guide,i know just where your friend is the only strange this is i dont know how the heck i ended up here all i remember is falling from the sky"He said as he rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped at little,I leaned back,making me hit my head in the process,he's either way to easy-going or just plain weird.

Conrad laughed at Gon's confused face,really man there's a limit to how stupid you can be "_Oh like your one to talk_" my demon self said you me,"shut up!" i yelled at him but he just laughed...damn jerk

"There's away out of here that leads to earth but we have to travel through the water"I said after clearing my throat,making sure i had everyone's full attetion "_Yuuri...someone's here" _I opened my mouth to warn everyone but before i had a chance to we was all falling through a weird circle,I landed on my feet and smiled proudly at myself but my smile soon tuned into a frown as Conrad and Gon came crashing down on me. "Your heavy get off" I smiled but from the look in their eyes they were panicking as they saw through my 'smile' they could tell i was pissed,thankfully they got up and i brushed myself off while my demon self just kept laughing at me,i ingored him though.

"Where are we?"Conrad said,I shurrdged and said"No clue" I looked around,scanning the area and said"wow this place is huge but it's strange i felt like ive been here before"  
"Ah! Killua!"Gon said as he ran after Killua,I sighed while Conrad smiled as we chased after Gon which proved diffcult seeing how big the house was was and all, it was like runnung through a maze,but Gon evenutally stopped and stood their staring at Killua confusion in his face as he stood beside Sebastian

I stared at them both,Conrad placed his hands on the hilt of his sword,ready to fight anything and everything but i put my arm in front of him and walked closer to them

Normal Pov:::

"Yuuri?" Conrad said as he stared at his godson,As if knowing what Conrad was thinking he spoke"I think i know him but i could be wrong" Yuuri could feel Wolfram's stare on him,As he looked to the side he came face to face with emerald eyes,Happy to see that he was safe,Yuuri smiled at the blonde prince but he obvious did not look happy,Yuuri sweat-dropped as the felt a menacing arua come from him he began to panick,he quickly threw his hands up in defense and quickly started to back away.

"Ah hey Wolf glad to see your safe" Yuuri laughed nervously as Wolfram said nothing as he continued to stalk closer,Eventually Yuuri was backed up againist the wall.  
"Uhm Conrad you mind giving me a hand here" Conrad looked at Yuuri Then at Wolfram Then back at Yuuri and mouthed the words im sorry" Yuuri started to freak out even more,he even asked his demon self for help but even he ingored him...hmmph some help you guys took a deep breath and said"I know you mad but at least hear me out"

Wolfram smirked as he drew his sword and aim it at Yuuri,Who reached reached for his as well only to realize he had accidently left it so he had no choice but to dodge.  
Wolfram took a deep breath before yelling "YOU STUPID WIMP NOT ONLY DO YOU SHOW UP LATE YOU EVEN FORGOT YOUR SWORD!"  
Yuuri jumped all over the place,back flipping away from his fiance's wrath."Hey listen to people already wolf are you trying to kill me?"

"SHUT UP WIMP!" Conrad sighed at them they really was to care-free."Conrad dont just sit there help me he's gonna kill me,this is the thanks i get for coming to your rescue?"

Conrad frowned at Yuuri "he just made things worst"he thought to himself,"DAMN IT ME AND MY BIG MOUTH"Yuuri thought out loud,His demon self just continued to laugh at him,even Sebastian and Killua looked amused but not one not even Gon bothered to help him."YOU COWARD QUIT RUNNING AWAY" Wolfram said as he raised his sword panting,at that moment an idea pop in Yuuri's head that made him smirk,he jumped and landed in front of the young prince and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

Yuuri smirked as Wolfram froze, he couldn't resist the urge to laugh at him,he fell to the floor laughing, the now embrassed Wolfram started kicking Yuuri but he just conutine to laugh while holding his sides that now hurt.

Sebastian finally decided to intervene he cleared his throat and said "If you are finnished the young master would like to see you now"

* * *

**A/N***hey everyone sorry i took me so long it was hard to come up with this chapter plus i had to go back and fix the other ones and i also have to work on chapter two for my other story Fix My Broken Heart but anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter as promise i made this chapter longer than the rest but anyway please read and review thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS WHATS UP! just wanted to say this is not a chapter and that im putting this story on hold for a bit im currently focusing all my attention on my other story Fix My Broken Heart so i wont be posting chapter 5 until i get chapter three and four out the way i know you guys are looking forward to reading it and im truly sorry but thank you to the people who added this one to their favorites i promise i wont be making you guys wait for long just been kinda busy lately that i havent gotten the chance to work on either of them yet but ill try to get back to this one soon before wolf killua and ciel try to murder me xD please look foward to all the fluffiness and too all the yaoi fansgirls and or boys i hope your ready to scream and get major nosebleeds cause as a fellow yaoi lover i plan to do the same xD Also PM me if you would like to make any suggestions now to cut things short AND SO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ANY QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW *All lights on me* well until we meet again guys i bid you a farewell hope you look forward to the next update **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo whats up guys how ya been its been awhile since I updated this story *nervous laugh* my bad sorry about that but my other story was being diffcult and I got annoyed so I lost all motavtion to update but im back now oh and before i forget**

_**Bold italics-yuuri's talking to his demon self  
**__italics-yuuri's thoughts_

**well now that we gotten all tht out of the way on with the story!~**

* * *

Chapter 5

Yuuri said nothing, he just stood there staring at sebastian._ Who in the world is he and why does it feels like we met before  
__**You will find out soon enough  
**__Wait you know something dont you? spit it out who is that guy and where have I seen him?  
_His demon self said nothing else and yuuri clicked his tounge yet his eyes never left sebastian,he frowned as he noticed sebastian was well aware of his stare and he shot a fake smile in his direction...

Thank god wolfram did not notice or he would have suffered round two of his blonde lover's wrath all over again, he should count hisself lucky that his markyou doesnt work on earth or he would have been burnt to death by now. Yuuri finally got tired of the silence and decided to speak "Young master? why does you master want to see me for? but first tell me why you kidnapped wolf" he frowned and folded his arms  
"I apologize for that I asked him to bring you here under the young master's order but unfortunately he grabbed the wrong guy by mistake"  
"what do you want with me?, why did you appear in my dream like that?, why do you seem so familiar you have we met before?".  
Sebastian didn't answer instead he opened a door that was behind him "young master will explain it all to you"

Yuuri sighed it was clear that he was getting annoyed that no one was answering his questions but he walked in the door and seated himself on the couch. He looked to his left and right as he noticed that wolfram and Conrad had stood on both sides ready to fight if they had to.  
"It's nice to see you again...Yuuri I've heard that you became a maou is that true?"  
The young maou raised a eyebrow as he stared at the boy in front of him. "Do I know you?"  
Ciel frowned "so it seems the rumours are true you really don't remember me or Sebastian do you?"  
"I admit I feel like we have met before but I'm not sure where, so why not refresh my memory and tell me what's going on"  
"My name is ciel phantomhive im the heir to the phantomhive manor and a close personal friend of yours as well I was worried cause you just suddenly disappeared but im glad to see that your doing well"  
Yuuri still looked at him funny as he folded his arms "disappeared? what are you talking about?

Ciel sighed "we've been friends since childhood though you are two years older than me, we've always been together most thought of us like brothers but one day you suddenly changed you began acting weird and that's when I found out about your other half but six months later you just suddenly vanished and I looked all over for you but you weren't even in this world anymore"  
"if what you say is true then how come I have no memory of you what so ever?"  
"do you remember what happened when you first arrived at that place"  
Yuuri thought it over before he nodded "Yeah when I first arrived I hit my head on something"  
"Its true he had a temporary memory lost and he's memories are only just starting to returned so if what you say is true then he will remember in due time" Conrad interrupted. Wolfram nodded in agreement "if you two are childhood friends then who is this?" he pointed to Sebastian  
"I'm Yuuri's step brother"  
"My what!"

"That's right he is your step brother as well as my butler, he's been protecting you and I both for as long as I can remember"  
"Then who are those two?" the young maou pointed to Gon and Killua  
"someone I hired to help me find you and bring you back though it looks like Killua forgot to inform Gon about it" ciel said as he watched the boy yell at his friend "sorry again I had no intention of kidnapping that guy" he said as he turned his attention to yuuri"s fiancé  
he frowned but didn't say a word "i'm sure you have more questions but its late why don't you rest here tonight, Sebastian will prepare a room for you. we'll talk again later"  
Yuuri nodded and followed Sebastian. the elder lead him to one of the many available rooms, he sighed as soon as he was alone and collapsed on the bed "I still don't understand what's going on but maybe tomorrow I'll finally get the answers i'm seeking or at least I hope so" Yuuri stared out the window unable to fall asleep "I can I be sure their telling the truth? how can I be sure im not being lied to?...I can't trust them but then again why do I feel so calm around them? it just doesn't make any sense" he sighed heavily "forget it ill think about it in the morning" he closed his eyes slowly falling fast asleep

* * *

**Hey guys did you miss me xP sorry that I haven't updated for a while but im back now and I promise ill update sooner I will definitely continue this story so stay tone I hope you enjoyed this little update well until next time see ya~**


End file.
